Stand
by sorceresstar
Summary: Mikeala Banes hears a familiar song and while it once gave her comfort it now chill's her to the bone as she reflects it on the Autbot's during Jazz's 'funeral' songfic: Stand in the rain - Superchick


**Stand  
**_Stand in the rain: Superchick  
__A songfic about Mikeala Banes and the Autobots after Mission City_

* * *

It had been raining all day and the grey sky didn't show any signs of letting up.

Sam and Mikeala sat together inside the Autobot's temporary base where they had been ushered to a corner by some unknown soldier.

It was oddly quiet inside the base though almost everyone was inside.  
Mikeala could hear no more than the shuffling of feet and the occasional whisper.  
The silence was unsettling and she had to fight the urge to run.

Maybe… she considered… just maybe it's not the silence that made her want to bolt as much as the reason why it was so quiet.

It had taken some time for everything to settle down after Mission City but now it was finally time to pay their respects to the Autobots's fallen comrade "_Jazz._"  
The one-hundred-and-fifty soldiers in the base held their tongue to honour the brave Autobot that had sacrificed his life for this planet.

Suddenly a soft song wound it's way trough the quiet base.  
A song whose lyrics were hauntingly familiar…  
a song whose melody tugged at the strings of her heart…  
a song which brought back a flood of memories…  
a song which had Mikeala close to tears.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's  
all alone feels like it's all coming down_

Her thoughts returned her youth,  
to the pain of losing her mother and the sense of betrayal which her father had instilled in her.  
The fear which had caused her heart to flutter,  
the first time he showed her how to hijack a car.  
This song…, this painfully beautiful and familiar song,  
was a song she held close to her heart.  
It had helped her to find the strength to carry on even when her whole world fell apart around her.

_She won't turn around,  
the shadows are long and she fears if she cries  
that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

Only snippets of it reached her ears as her thoughts turned from herself to the matter at hand.  
Her heart ached but no longer for herself, it ached for the alien robots who had been trough so much.  
She remembered what Optimus had shown them in that ally-way a few weeks ago,  
the ruins that once were Cybertron.

_So Stand in the rain,  
stand your ground  
stand up when it's all crashing down, _

Bumblebee came to get them, his face solemn.  
They both had earned a place amongst the Autobots.  
So they walked in their midst as they carried Jazz to his final resting place,  
his frame grey and lifeless between his remaining comrades.  
He would be laid to rest deep within a mountain.  
Their odd procession was accompanied by the final lyrics of the song.

_you stand through the pain, you won't drown.  
and one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain…._

Later that day found the Autobots in the rain in front Jazz's final resting place.  
They just stood their in silence, taking comfort in each other's presence.  
One could only guess at their thoughts but it was a safe bet they were about the war,  
and how it had taken even more lives now.  
Mikeala stood a little ways from the Autobots, Sam's arms wrapped around her shoulders and an umbrella in her hands.

She gazed at her friends and listened to the rain pelting of their armour.  
The smell of wet rocks and sand filled her nose and a sudden chill ran over her back as frightening appropriate lyrics echoed softly in her mind.

_So Stand in the rain,  
stand your ground  
stand up when it's all crashing down,  
you stand through the pain, you won't drown.  
and one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain…._

* * *

  
This little songfic was shouting in my mind, WRITE ME! WRITE ME! so yeah... I had no other choice XD. I'll be updating my other stories soon (I hope) though I'm kinda stuck with On Wings of Chaos and Between Dark and Light. Anyways... I hope you all can enjoy this fic.


End file.
